Mr Moccasins
by Shadow Of The Conscious
Summary: (One shot, BratChild’s 2 challenge) When Butters thinks he has reached the end of his life, perhaps one hooded blonde could make the difference. KennyButters (Kenny's POV)


**_Title: Mr. Moccasins_**

**_Author:_****_ Shadow of the Conscious_**

**_Genre: _****_Romance/Angst_**

**_Rating: _****_PG-13_**

**_Summary:_****_ (One shot, BratChild's 2 challenge) When Butters thinks he has reached the end of his life, one blonde proves him wrong. Kenny/Butters_**

**_Caution:_****_ PG-13 for swearing, and violence._**

**_Fact: _****_This is an answer toBratChild 2's challenge. Hope you enjoy it, it's one shot. Kenny's POV. Daniel's not in this, by the way.

* * *

_**

I took pity on Butters today.

_'The poor kid',_ I thought, _'His parents have been at him again.'_ How could anyone do such a thing to such an innocent kid? It makes me sick.

I took note on Butter's condition. He looked pale, weak, and had a black eye and a bloodied nose, he didn't even bother to clean it up.

_Wow._

He stood there with my other buds Stan, and Kyle, while Cartman stood next to me. I sighed underneath my coat. Cartman glanced at me.

"Aww," Cartman remarked, sarcasm dripping off his fat cheeks, "What's the matter, cat got the 99 cent tongue?" Here he goes with those poor jokes again, but I'm used to it, so I chuckled.

"Heh, no." I said, my hot breath reflecting back at me as I spoke, "It's just, Butters seems to be getting worse." I once again glanced at Butters, the poor kid.

"Why do you feel bad for him?" Cartman asked, lifting one furry eyebrow, "He's such a gaygician, his parents are probably trying to man him up."

'_Gaygician', _sounds a hella lot like Cartman. What an asshole.

I glanced at Butters again...

God, I care _waaaaay_ too much.

The bus rolled around again, creaking open yellow paint-chipped doors. I shuffled in line with the other four. I trudged up the bus, and I glanced at our new bus driver. Ever since Ms. Crabtree was murdered, riding in the bus just seemed to have lost its luster lately.

Stan and Kyle sat next to each other, I sat next to Cartman, Butters sat alone, at the back of the bus.

Poor kid.

Cartman chuckled, thinking up another devious plan, I bet. Which are always funny. Cartman and I always seemed to be best friends. We stuck together thick and thin, the only thing I dislike about him is his racism to Jews. I never found it funny, and it's extremely offensive, Jewish or not.

Likewise though, I was interested. "Watcha thinkin' about Cartman?" I ask, curious to know.

"The drawing of the century." Cartman boasted, as he handed it to me. I was mortified.

It showed Kyle's head on a stick...with a nazi swastika etched on the forehead. I gasped as I handed it back to Cartman.

"Cartman, that's apalling." I remarked.

"Hah, whatever, Kenny, you're just a perverted, poor, alcoholic."

I shrugged. I took a look back to see how Butters was doing, I hope he was okay. I felt relieved when Pip was comforting him.

He's such a good kid, I wonder why Stan and Cartman treat him badly?

_Assholes._

The bus stopped at South Park Elementary, I gathered up my cheap-ass bookbag and shuffled out the door, all along the way pushing and shoving some kids who raced out the door. I saw Butters sitting in the back, fiddling with his hands. He looked really depressed.

I let all the kids slide past me and make my way to the back of the seat.

"Hey there," I said, softly, "Aren't cha gonna get off of the bus?" I asked. He looked up at me, tears in his eyes.

"I d-don't want them to l-look at me. I-I'm a mons-ster."

God damn, poor kid. God, my parents are practically _angels_ compared to them.

"Is that...what your parents say to you?"

Butters stalled for a few moments, then buried my face and began crying. I could feel the wetness of his tears dampen my hoodie's armsleeve. Inside, I felt like _I _wanted to cry.

But I didn't.

"Hey kid," I said, hopefully sounding reassuringly, "It'll be alright, how about you hang with me for the rest of the day?"

Butters looked at me with gracious eyes.

"Y-you, must be an a-angel."

I took this as a great compliment.

"It's nuthin. But we should go now, or we'll be late." I took his hand and we headed for Mr. Garrison's class.

* * *

Fast forward to lunchtime, my favorite time of the day. It's the only time they let me buy a full lunch, free.

As I grabbed my lunch and utensils, I headed toward the table where Stan, Kyle, and Cartman were sitting. I sat down across from Stan and Kyle. As I began eating, I noticed Butters heading toward the table.

"Uh-oh." Stan said.

_Jerk._

Butters was shaking, obviously nervous because Stan and Cartman would obviously pick on him, Kyle doesn't do anything really, at least he had _decency_.

"Oh hi there, f-fellows."

"Were not letting you back in our group, since Kenny's back." Stan said.

I glared at him.

"Why, you don't wanna sit with us, because, we're kind of like, up nyah," Cartman raised his arm up to the farthest it could go. "and you're kind of like, down nyah." Then Cartman lowered his arm 'till it reach as low it could go. Butters stared down at the floor, I could see his eyes well up.

I fucking had it, I gathered my food and exited the table.

"Don't listen to these assholes, Butters." The gang looked at me, shocked. "Let's go eat somewhere else. _Away_ from these cunts." And I led him away from the group.

I couldn't believe me and Butters had so much things in common! Both he and I loved the same type of food, I also learned that secretly, he would steal a porno mag and jack off to it. Just like me.

I'm beginning to think that me and Butters are getting close.

As the day ended, I stepped to my locker to gather my homework. I couldn't wait to show my father the A I got. I was always surprised though, my father never wanted me to end up like him, he wanted me to have a better life than him. That's why I use my social time to study than to chill out with my friends. I've grown accustomed to that role. Me and Butters were supposed to come over tonight to study for our exams. I saw Stan and Cartman approach my locker.

"Dude," Stan said, "What the _hell_ was up with you at lunch?" Cartman added on, "Yeah Kenny, how come you're being so nice to Butters now, it's like you're crossing over to the dark side."

God I _hate_ Star Wars.

"Look dudes," I explained, "Butters is having it real rough lately, his parents are beating him lately and he's becoming really depressed. I'm doing this to help cure his depression. I'm trying to _help _him. You should do the same." I pointed my finger at them both.

Stan raised one eyebrow. "But dude, he's **_lame._**"

"So? That's the as discriminating someone because he's retarded, just because Butters has a different personality doesn't mean th—" I was interrupted by Cartman's fat mouth.

"Oh look, Kenny's in love with Butters, how _sweet."_

I fucking had it, I exploded in a rage and kicked Cartman in the teeth. I ran out of there so fast before the Counselor's could catch me.

Later that night, I was expecting Butters to come, I read the clock, 6:15, he's 15 minutes late.

I layed my books out in organized fashion, one for math, one for History, one fo-

Oh wait, the bell just rung. I emerged from my room and opened the door.

Oh, my _god_.

I squeezed to make sure it was Butters. He looked**_ DEPLORABLE_**. He had blood stains caked on his T-shirt, a second black eye, several bruises around his neck and arm, there was a bone sticking out where it should be his ring finger.

"Jesus, _Butters..."_ My voice trailed off, I was so shocked what happened to Butters. I couldn't help but well up.

"Mmmeh.." He groaned, he had several breathing problems. "P-please...h-help me..."

I answered immediately, "Of course! Of course! Do come in..." I got a cloth and some cold water and cleaned up his shirt and his face, I studied on medicals once, so I (cautiously) snapped the ring finger backed in place, I was patient and sympathetic as he screamed in pain. Once I healed him, he smiled at me.

"T-thank you, Kenny."

"Honestly, it was no problem, Mr. Moccasins." I smiled behind my orange hood. I noticed he was shivering, pretty much since our house has no heat, I discarded my coat and handed it to Butters, he wrapped himself around it like a child with a teddy bear. I felt relief, even in the newfound cold without my hoodie.

Butters studied my face without the mask of my hood, "W-wow, Kenny, you look...beautiful."

I smiled, I know I was straight but, he was the only person besides Kelly who understood my true beauty.

"Thanks." I replied.

We studied for hours and hours on end. He also took a look at our yearbooks, taking a look back at years past. I also handed him that card he gave to me when I was struck with my muscle illness. It looks old, I know, but I still liked it.

Eventually, we were so crapped out with studying we decided to hit the hay, I let him sleep in my bed tonight, he needs it more than I do. I rest on his bedside.

"K-Kenny." Butters asked.

"What?" I asked.

"I t-think I...love you...like a brother."

I sat there, stunned, unable to process what he said.

I don't think my cheeks became as red as ever as they did now.

"Ditto." I said, as I reached from my chair, and gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

He felt so warm, and caring.

"Goodnight, K-Kenny."

I looked back at Butters as I said, "Goodnight, Mr. Moccasins."

And we shut off the light.

**fin**


End file.
